


Throne Room Direct, HXS 6a+

by republic



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, climbing guidebooks
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/republic/pseuds/republic
Summary: An excerpt from the GCC guide to Kef Bir
Kudos: 9





	Throne Room Direct, HXS 6a+

The classic route of the Second Death Star, this is a serious undertaking with poor protection, and very dubious metal to climb on. Were it not for the historical interest and commanding views from the ruined throne room, the uneven difficulty would make it difficult to recommend this route. Ignore the tales you may have heard of lost Sith artifacts!

Approach: by skimmer; the sea can be very rough, so make sure to leave your vessel somewhere secure!

Descent: BASE/Force jump through the obvious hole back to a good landing just above mean high water.

FA: RS (solo); a long time ago

1) 4a 100m. A lengthy climb up a pillar structure, the difficulties here are mainly around the quality of the metalwork. There is a large loose block at the top of the pitch - don't put any weight on it!

2) 6a 25m. From by the loose block, an airy but straightforward dyno across to a horizontal beam, which steepens on worsening holds to a poor rest under a blank roof.

3) 6a+ 50m. Make your way across the exposed roof with interest, until another dyno gains you thin holds over the lip. Pull up on these and continue on easier ground to the remains of the throne room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to rmc28 for beta.


End file.
